


I Want To Be In the Room Where It Happens (I Change My Mind)

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr: Official Disrupter of Kisses, Fluff, He needs water, Herc is the dad of the group, I made Herc kinda out of character, I relate to Burr on a spiritual leval, It's September and I'm making a Christmas fic, It's near Christmas, Laf is the drunk that doesn't know when to stop, Laurens is thristy, M/M, They be making out, based off of a true story, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: John does his best to make Aaron feel as uncomfortable as possible.





	

Why did he agree to follow them?

Aaron sighed discontentedly as he leaned against the pine tree planted besides him. Laurens and Hamilton had disappeared, while Lafayette and Mulligan made the decision to talk to an unwilling Aaron Burr.

"So I said to him, how do you say? 'Let's get laid.' He punched me in the face! Hilarious, non?" Lafayette laughed as Mulligan stared at the tipsy man with a cautious look.

"It was absolutely worth it! I got his number!" Lafayette waved a crumpled piece of paper in front of Aaron's face, not noticing the tense aura surrounding the latter.

Mulligan gently pushed down Lafayette's arm. "Hey, Laf, don't you think we should go looking for John and Alex?" 

Aaron immediately straightened up his posture and nearly shouted, 'I'll go!' but stifled the urge to do so. "I could go for the both of you." Was what he said instead.

Mulligan raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded. "Alright. Don't get lost. You know my number right?"

Aaron barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Trust the tailor to be the dad of the group. "I'll be fine, Mulligan. I'll text you once I find the two." He waved goodbye, and walked away from the duo.

 

The wind blew hard against Aaron. He shivered and shoved his ungloved hands into his pockets. He had never liked the snow. He looked around the main area of the park they were in. Not a person in sight. 

Walking the slightest bit faster, Aaron called out, "Hamilton?" 

No one came out to attack him with sentences of words. 

Aaron shoved down the anxious feelings starting to brew in his stomach. Laurens and Hamilton were probably fine. They weren't stupid enough to get assaulted. 

He stopped when he saw the large Christmas tree in his sight. Aaron rounded the corner and saw a sight that he would likely erase from his memories. 

Laurens eating Hamilton's face off. 

He would deny it later, but Aaron gave a shocked squeak at the sight. 

The couple stopped and stared at him. Hamilton's face was flushed and slightly embarrassed, while Laurens gave Aaron a smirk. "Well, hey there Aaron."

Aaron frantically got out his phone and typed a message to Mulligan:

-I found them. Come quick. Don't want to stay here any longer.

[-Well crap. Okay, we'll be there once I get Laf to stop chasing birds.]

When Aaron looked up, he saw Laurens staring directly at him. He jumped and nearly dropped his phone. This couldn't be more awkward.

"So you found us!" Laurens said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around Aaron's shoulder, completely ignoring the fact that he had seen them. "You know, since you're here I could tell you all about Alex!"

Aaron gave him a desperate grin while subtly trying to get out of the man's locking grip. "Ah hah, yes, Hamilton." 

Before Laurens could start his lovely rant about his boyfriend, Mulligan ran up to them. 

"What were you two doing all the way down here? I thought I'd lost you both!" Mulligan gave Laurens a stern look as the latter gave him a friendly smile.

Lafayette followed closely behind. "Tell me, mon ami, did you get very far?"

Aaron forced out an obnoxious laugh, covering Laurens response. "Let's go home! That's a great plan, uh, John! Come on Hami-Alex!" He cringed inwardly as he dragged the Lovers towards the parking lot. 

He would bring this moment to his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a true story at a park. Mentally scarring, honestly


End file.
